


The Pharaoh and the Genius

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canonical Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Unconventional Relationship, Unconventional Style, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking the Dragons AU. Yami realizes he has feelings for Rebecca and vice-versa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pharaoh and the Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics at the beginning of this oneshot of the song I Could Fall in Love by Selena Quintanilla-Perez (may she rest in peace) belong to their respective owners. I own the songfics, oneshots, stories, crossovers, ficlets and poems I cook up from time to time.

The Pharaoh and the Genius

_I could lose my heart tonight_  
 _If you don't turn and walk away_  
 _‛Cause the way I feel I might_  
 _Lose control and let you stay_

_‛Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go_

_I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you_

_I can only wonder how_  
 _Touching you would make me feel_  
 _But if I take that chance right now_  
 _Tomorrow will you want me still_  
 _(Baby, will you want me?)_  
 _So I should keep this to myself_  
 _And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you (I could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love with you (you, baby)_

_And I know it's not right_  
 _And I guess I should try to do what I should do_  
 _But I could fall in love, fall in love with you_  
 _I could fall in love with you_  
 ****** Selena Quintanilla-Perez, **I Could Fall In Love****

At the Turtle Game Shop, his lightning bolt-shaped red, yellow and black locks flowing in the autumn wind coming in through the open window, and his amethyst eyes filled with longing, Yami Yugi (whose real name was Atem) stood there on the bedroom floor, which happened to be covered with a white carpet. He was wearing his usual outfit – a non-sleeved black shirt covered by a blue jacket, and azure pants. On his feet were boots that matched his jacket and pants.

At the moment, his purple orbs were focused on the blonde beauty, who was sitting on the bed belonging to his friend and hikari, Yugi Moto. In Yami's view, her eyes were like emeralds that had so many emotions, and were often hidden behind the glasses she wore. Her blond hair was quite something to look at; it reminded him of Rapunzel, who, according to the fairy tale Yugi had told him many times which he had listened to with fascination, was a young girl who was locked up in a tower by a witch who had taken her from her parents as a baby. Rapunzel, according to the fairy tale bearing her name, had long, yellow hair, which was "as fine as spun gold".

Rebecca Hawkins was her name. She was quite feisty and, according to Yugi, quite determined whenever she set her sights on something – or someone – that she desperately wanted.

And who she wanted right now – was none other than Yami himself. Not Yugi Moto. No, she had gotten over her crush on Yugi a long time ago, even though it seemed like only yesterday that she had fallen for the King of Games but not knowing that it was only puppy love on her part. Now, ever since the day when Yami had lost to Raphael, and Yugi pushed him out of the way of the Seal of Orichalcos while explaining that the Seal only needed one soul, Rebecca had, unknowingly, fallen for the Pharaoh when he returned from the duel with Raphael. However, she only kept it to herself. Since there were two souls inhabiting Yugi's body, he decided to let the Seal take him instead of Yami. That was a sacrifice Yami knew he would never forget – not one bit.

 _A real act of unparalleled friendship,_ he thought, now smiling at the memory. _I had no idea that, when I returned, the first thing I would feel was a young college student (who, in my view, reminded me of then and still does now, a goddess from the Egyptian mythology which I have heard and read so much about with fascination) with blonde hair and green eyes throwing her arms around me. I have to admit, now that I look back on it, it felt kind of good. After all, she sure has both confidence and courage. I will always love her for that. But there's so much more to it than that._

Yami broke himself out of his musings and blinked to find that Rebecca was not looking at him, but rather down at her feet as she sat in what Yugi called the "lotus position", which Yami knew about all too well, as he knew that he himself would often look like that whenever Rebecca would send a puzzled glance his way. Yami smiled as he then made up his mind.

With that, Yami then walked over to the bed, his boot-like shoes never making a sound as they stepped over the carpet, and then sat down beside Rebecca.

"Is something wrong, Rebecca?"

Yami's baritone voice brought Rebecca out of her musings as it was now her turn to blink while she looked up at him. "Oh, no, Yami," she finally found the courage to say. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking things over. It's how I am sometimes – well, actually most of the time."

Yami noticed the red blush staining her cheeks and smirked to himself. Even as Pharaoh, he liked seeing a woman blush, especially when they were embarrassed or sometimes interrupted while they were doing something, while thinking they were alone simultaneously. But little did they know that Yami was very observant, as well as very sneaky – but only when he wanted to be, of course.

Yami then reached over and placed one of his hands over Rebecca's. Picking it up, he then lifted it to his lips and, while Rebecca watched, her blush still reddening her face, turned it over and kissed the back of it. Finally, he locked eyes with her and said,  
"Tell me, Becky – why do you seem to be so quiet while thinking so much?"

Rebecca smiled to herself a little at the mention of the nickname "Becky", which she knew was a shortened version of her first name. 

Finally after thinking over what she was going to say in reply, she finally said,  
"I don't know, Yami. I guess it's just a habit in me I started when I was eight years old."

"I see," said Yami. "As a matter of fact, Rebecca, you were that very age when you met – and Dueled – my hikari for the first time. I was watching the Duel from afar – in my Soul Room in the Millennium Puzzle, of course. Well, it was then that I realized something... something that even Yugi didn't know at the time."

"Really?" asked Rebecca. There was a hint of intriguement that was indicative in her emerald eyes and in the tone of her voice. Yami could tell by simply looking at her. He knew that she really wanted to know what it was that Yami had realized back then when she was eight years of age – and, much to her embarrassment now that she remembered thanks to his bringing it up, had been so mean to Yugi and refusing to listen to his side of the story about what really happened to her grandfather Arthur's card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. But in the end, however, Yugi had been a gentleman and gave her the card called "The Ties of Friendship" that she had kept with her as a reminder ever since.

So he finally summoned all the courage he had and said,  
"Yes. The thing I realized upon seeing you when you were eight was that... well, you looked beautiful."

Rebecca's blush instantly returned – tenfold this time – and she said,  
"Me? Beautiful?"

His crimson eyes now full of seriousness because he truly meant what he said, Yami nodded, gently pulled her to him, and then just as gently placed his mouth over her lips in a gentle kiss.

Rebecca was quite surprised, to say the most (or the least, whichever came first), but soon accepted the kiss and gave into it. Her arms wed themselves around Yami's neck, and he responded in kind, wrapping his own arms around her waist.

Yami's talented tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for permission, and she gladly gave it to him, opening her mouth a little. Soon the kiss turned into a French kiss, and Rebecca moaned in pleasure as she closed her eyes. Taking the initiative, Yami reached up and threaded one of his hands through the golden hair he had itched to run his fingers through so many times previously, which was usually whenever he saw her.

Finally, after a few minutes, Yami pulled his mouth away so Rebecca could breathe in oxygen.

"You see?" he nodded, and then smiled. "I was right. You are beautiful. You didn't see it before – but I did, of course."

Rebecca looked thoughtful, and then smiled herself. "You're right, Yami. And thanks for helping me to feel better, too. After all, that's one of the reasons I admire you so much – you usually have a smile for me when I need one, especially when I feel sad because of traumatic events I witness on the TV news or read about in the newspaper."

"Thanks, Rebecca," said Yami. Finally, they shared a nice, warm hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys like this oneshot as much as I did writing it. Writing can be a process that's long and slow. Sometimes I wonder how I came to be the writer I am today, and then I remember the saying "Practice makes perfect". I think that definitely applies to any good habit I choose to take up, especially writing fanfiction. :)


End file.
